1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to introduction of a fluidized catalyst to a reactor system. More specifically the invention relates to a system and process of wetting and fluidizing catalyst in a loading vessel prior to transfer of fluid media and catalyst (i.e. catalyst slurry) to the reactor, thereby minimizing loss of catalyst through process vent(s) as well as minimizing attrition since the invention leads to avoid use of mechanical devices (e.g. pumps, mechanical stirring, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Present methods for loading catalyst into reactors typically utilize encapsulation of catalyst into wax prior to introduction to the main reactor. Such a procedure requires an outside vendor to mix the products, and is often rather costly. The wax used for encapsulation is generally very expensive and additional costs are incurred to transport the wax to the catalyst production site and to transport the prepared catalyst from this site to the plant location.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method for mixing catalyst with a base fluid and introducing the catalyst slurry into a main reactor. It is desirable for such a system and method to reduce personnel exposure, reduce catalyst loss and degradation, provide for efficient and uniform mixing of catalyst with base fluid, and minimize catalyst degradation and/or attrition.